The Boone County Community Care Network will design a county-wide health information system that will allow appropriate health information to be shared by Boone Memorial Hospital, Boone County Health Department, Madison Medical PLLC, Madison Health Care, and Boone County Nursing and Rehabilitative Center. The Community Care Network will use the recently installed health information system (HIS) at Boone Memorial Hospital as the foundation for the county-wide project. This HIS is comprised of a series of web-based applications that use the Internet to extend data availability beyond the walls of the hospital. The seamless integration of web-based modules provides interactive access to data that is intuitive, functional, secure and available in real-time from any location with Internet access. The providers in this network will develop a plan to expand access to hospital health information in a secure environment. Providers will be able to view patient records through the hospital's web site that is compliant with the current CMS and Internet Policy and HIPAA regulations. Additionally, providers will be able to do real-time order placement that immediately communicates care orders to the proper clinical department. Direct order entry will allow providers to work more efficiently, greatly reduce the need for handwritten and telephone-placed orders, and increase patient safety by eliminating errors due to misinterpretation or transcription. Providers will have access to a medication verification program that will provide them with immediate alerts regarding patient allergies, duplicate therapies, and/or possible drug interactions.